A synthetic resin container obtained by a method in which a preform is formed by using a synthetic resin such as polyethylene terephthalate, and this preform is then molded into a shape of a bottle by stretch blow molding or the like has heretofore been known as a container for beverages which contains various beverages.
Such a synthetic resin container has been rapidly spread and infiltrated in recent years. With such a wide spread, the container has been strongly required to be light in weight. Among these containers, as for containers with a relatively large capacity for accommodating drink water, tea, or the like, an increased weight with an increase in size has come to be regarded as a problem. At the same time, elimination of cost disadvantages caused by an increase in the amount of a raw material resin is also required.
For this reason, Patent Document 1 states that the average wall thickness of a bottle-shaped container is adjusted to be 0.1 to 0.2 mm in order to reduce in weight of a container, as well as to decrease the amount of a resin. That is, in order to reduce the weight of a container and to decrease the amount of a raw material resin, reduction in wall thickness of a container is considered to be necessary.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-191319